


I Hate You, I Love You

by supernaturaloneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And by hate I mean love - Freeform, Brooklynn's 200 Challenge, Dean and Reader hate each other, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, My Supernatural Knowledge isn't very good, Not Beta Read, Yelling, argument, terrible knowledge of djinn and other supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaloneshots/pseuds/supernaturaloneshots
Summary: Dean and the reader hate each other. They're always yelling at each other and fighting over everything. Until one day, when the reader has too much.





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for a challenge I took part in on Tumblr: @jensenyourdeanisshowing's challenge aka Brooklynn's 200 Challenge. Enjoy!!

'Dean, it's obviously a djinn!' 

Dean laughed at you, throwing his head back in frustration. 'Are you serious Y/N? It's obviously a witch! We would have been able to tell if it was a djinn from the autopsy but the autopsy showed nothing. Did you hear what the coroner said?' 

''Stop treating me like I'm an idiot! I know what the coroner said but I don’t think it was a witch. Why can't you just believe me? You know I'm right!' You snarled, getting closer and closer to him as you spoke. 

You had arrived at the small town in Iowa about five days ago, prepared to solve what you believed to a simple, run of the mill case that you could wrap up in a day or two; and yet here you were, five days later, still unsure of who or what the perpetrator was. 

When you had arrived four women had gone missing and three of them had turned up dead, one still hadn't been found. All the women were between the ages of twenty and twenty-four, all blonde, all around the same weight and height and all with the similar facial structure. Both Sam and Dean's initial thought had been a witch because the bodies had no sign of any damage except for some rope marks on their wrists that proved that the victims were kidnapped. 

But, you had done a bit more research, mainly into djinns and the less known families of them, and you had come to a different conclusion. One of the families fed off of fear instead of blood and didn’t have much of a dramatic impact on the victim's insides. Regular djinn left their victims with their insides looking like jelly. 

Everything lined up with your victims; the similar victims, the fact that they all disappeared for the same amount of time and the clear autopsy results. But, for some reason, neither of the Winchesters would listen to you. Dean believed it was a witch and Sam, being the ever so loyal little brother, agreed with him. You had been arguing for a couple of days now and you were still no closer to a conclusion. 

Well, when you say arguing, you mean that you and Dean had been yelling at each other while Sam sat close by hiding his face behind a book. He knew well not to get involved in the middle of you and Dean because he knew there was this weird 'bond' between both of you. 

Ugh, Dean. You hated Dean. Well, you hate that you had been harbouring a crush on him for months and you hid it by putting on this hateful façade. Which, to be honest, was such a shitty idea because it seemed like he had grown to hate you because of your bitchy attitude. Both of you constantly bickered and yelled at each other, much to Sam's dismay. 

At first, you tried to keep the arguing at the bunker so it wouldn’t interfere with your hunts but it soon got so bad that you constantly fought on cases and it often caused you to leave for a few days on a hunt just to escape the drama of it all. You were so annoyed at yourself for letting it get this, for making the man you love hate you but the damage was done. Dean hated you and it seemed like there was nothing you could do to stop him from hating you. 

Anyway, back to the case. Dean had been dismissing all of your ideas and honestly, you were sick of it. He barely even listened to you and spoke to you like an idiot. No matter what you told him he wouldn’t believe you. Every time he spoke to you, you felt yourself getting angrier and angrier at him. God, why did you love him? He was such a dick, especially to you. And, quite frankly, you were done. 

''You what Dean? I'm done! I can't- I can't fucking deal with you right now!'' You spat at him and stormed away; grabbing your coat and wallet before walking out the door and slamming it behind you. Despite your anger, you slowed to a stop once you left and fell to the ground, resting your head on knees and rubbing your temples. 

What you didn’t see when you left was Dean's face falling completely. You missed him slamming his fist down on the tables, gritting out a 'damn' between his teeth. You missed Sam giving him a pat on the back, telling him something along the lines of 'don't worry, she'll come around' along with 'it might if you stopped yelling at her and told her how you felt'. Deep down Dean knew that his brother was right. He knew that it was about time that the yelling and the shouting and the door slamming stopped. Maybe tonight he'd stop it. Maybe he'd tell her everything. 

Of course, you had to get in another fight. You honestly didn’t think you could stomach another shouting match with the man you were in love with. It was getting to be too much. You couldn’t do this. You couldn’t hunt with them anymore. You couldn’t do that to yourself. 

You noticed some neon lights nearby and looked up to be met with a glowing sign that said 'Frank's Tavern'. Oh, thank God, you thought. You needed a drink. You got to your feet and walked to the bar that was less than 100 feet away. Pushing the door open, you were confronted with a large crowd of people. There were no tables left so you walked to the bar and placed yourself in one of the only remaining seats by the bar and quickly ordered yourself a drink, downing it as soon as it was placed in front of you. 

You sat by yourself at the bar for about fifteen minutes when a guy who was around your age sat next to you. He smiled at you before he introduced himself to you. 

'Hi, I'm Josh. It's nice to meet you.' 

You went to go shake his hand and introduce yourself when a familiar voice spoke from behind you. 

'Yeah well, she's not interested.' 

Dean. Why the hell was he here? And why the hell did he care? You apologized to the man before grabbing Dean's arm and rushing out of the bar. Once you were outside you let go of Dean and began to rush back to the motel. Dean ran after you, yelling. 

'What the hell Y/N? What do you think you're doing? And what the hell were you doing with that douche?' 

'Why the fuck do you care?' You shouted back, not stopping. 

You made it to the door of your room, shoving it open and trying to close it but Dean slid into the door before you managed to shut it. You ignored him and began shoving clothes from the dresser into your duffle. You tried to stop the tears from falling from your eyes but failed, so you wiped your eyes before Dean could see. 

'Y/N, what-what are you doing?' 

'What does it look like? I'm leaving!' 

Dean scoffed. 'Really? You're just going to up and leave this case and go to another one? We're nearly done this case; can't you just wait and then storm off?' 

'I'm not just storming off, you ass. I'm leaving for good. I'm leaving because not hunting with someone who hates with me! So, I'm just leaving.'' Your voice broke at the last sentence. 

'What the fuck Y/N? I don’t hate you!' 

A bitter laugh ripped through your throat. Of course, he'd lie! 'Don’t fucking bullshit me, Dean.' 

'Don't you dare walk out that dare. I swear Y/N I will chain you to the bed.' 

'Is that a threat or is it my birthday?' 

Your attempt at humour did nothing to stall his efforts and failed to conceal your emotions as a tear leaked out of the corner of your eye. You turned away from Dean to hid them but your feelings got the better of you and you fell to the ground, sobs racking your body. Deans hand rested on the small of your back, snaking up to rest by your neck and he pulled your form into his chest. You tried to tug yourself away but you melted into the embrace after a second. Hushing your cries, he spoke his next words so softly you weren't even sure you had heard them. 

'I... I don’t hate you, Y/N. I love you. More than you could ever realize.' 

You turned to look up at him, expecting to see his bright eyes filled with laughter but they were glazed with tears. He had to be kidding, right? He couldn't like you. Why would he? You were just plain old you and he was Dean motherfucking Winchester. This had to be a joke. It had to be. 

'Dean, don’t. Don’t joke with me like that. Don’t joke about that.' 

He stood up, pulling you up with him and holding your hands together loosely between your bodies. He looked into your eyes and pulled your chin upwards when you looked away. 

'I'm not joking, I swear to you. I would never joke about this. I love you, Y/N. I have for a while. I love you even though you hate me. But I hate that you think I hate you. Even if you hate me, I don’t want you to think I hate you.' 

'Dean I- I am so sorry. I don’t hate you. I love you too. So fucking much. I was just afraid of my feelings at first and so I was a little bitchy. But I guess I was so bitchy that then you seemed to act the same so I just presumed you didn’t want anything to do with me. But I can't do that anymore. I can't keep fighting.'' 

At this point, you broke down again, tears streaming down your face as you fell into Dean's chest. You shook against him, his hand rubbing soothingly up your back. He shushed you, holding you close with his arms. 

'I can't either, baby. I'm so sorry for yelling at you all those times. I've made a mistake- we both made a mistake,' He pressed a kiss to your forehead before continuing. 'Can we please just forget about everything and move on? Huh?' 

You looked up at him and nodded before reaching up towards him. After what felt like hours, your lips met in a kiss that went from chaste and sweet to fiery and passionate in seconds. Your hand slid up his neck and getting knotted into Dean's hair, pulling yourself even closer to him. You started slowly walking the both of you towards the bed when a heavy knock rapped on the door. It was Sam. 

'Y/N? You there?' He was obviously resting his head against the door to speak to you 

You managed to pull away from Dean to speak shortly. 'Yeah? What's up, Sam?' 

'You need to talk to Dean. He- he stormed out of the room, went to that bar and he's probably beating himself up over there. I know you think he's being an ass but you need to talk to him because there's- I don't know, there's method to his madness. You just need to talk to him.' 

You giggled against Dean's neck and felt his chuckle rumble through his chest. There was a pause before Sam spoke again through the door. 

'He's in there with you, isn't he?' 

'Yup.' 

'Heya, Sammy.' 

'I'm just gonna- I'm gonna leave before this gets any more awkward. I'm glad you guys got your head's out of your asses.' 

You heard his footsteps leave the door and both you and Dean lost it and started laughing against each other. You looked up and got distracted while looking at Dean; you had never seen him so close before. You couldn’t help but notice the freckles sprawled across his nose or the similar brown speckles in is bright eyes or his sharp jawline. You ran your thumb across his cheekbone, staring directly into his eyes. You pressed your lips to his, hoping to convey all your feelings through your actions. Dean immediately responded, kissing you, if possible, even more passionate than before. If his kiss meant anything, he felt the same way about you and you could not wait to start a life with him.


End file.
